thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (3DS)
This is the first Zelda game for the 3DS Review Ocarina Of Time 3D is for the Nintendo 3DS, and it is controlled with the Slider (The white stickie thing about the D-Pad), with the touch screen being used to open up the save menu, weapons menu, and with the map in the center of the screen. The weapons: #The basic sword/The Master sword/Biggoron Sword #Deku sheild/Hylian Sheild/Mirror Sheild #The boomerang #The bombs #Bow and Arrow #Three magic spells #Hover and Iron Boots #Kokiri/Goron/Zora tunic #Fire/Ice/Light arrows #Masks (Not like Major's Mask's maskes....lol) #Slingshot #Deku Nut #Deku Stick #Magic Beans (Optional) #Strength Enancements #the Ocarina of Time itself #Bottles #Lens of Truth #Bombchus #The Longshot/Hookshot #The Mega Ton Hammer My feelings on the game This is my second Zelda game (The first one was Minish Cap (I'll review that one later)), so this is one of my favorites! I highly recomend this to anyone with a 3DS. Well, the 3D was very cool, but I didn't use it alot, it hurt my eyes and made me dissy .-. But anyway, the game was fun...I really like the Lens of Truth, the Ice arrows, and the Hover boots. I thought it was neat that if you moved the 3DS around, if you had the bow, longshot, etc. on it would move Link's view, which was cool. Ummm....I thought it was kinda bad that you could only walk with the circle pad, and the D-Pad was unless in this game, cause I was afraid i would were the cirlce pad put, but, other then that, it's a pretty good game. Read on to find more about the whole story line! The Story Taken from here Events leading up to Ocarina of Time A war occurred approximately ten years before Ocarina of Time's story begins, known as the Hyrulean Civil War. This war explains the origins of several characters and provides extra backstory to their motives. The Boy Without a Fairy The Kokiri ForestIn the Kokiri Forest, all the forest children have their own guardian fairies, bestowed upon them by the Great Deku Tree, except for one boy. This boy, plagued by nightmares of a girl fleeing from an evil man clad in black, is named Link. For as long as he could remember, the lonely boy had been ostracized by the other children, never quite fitting in. One day the Great Deku Tree, nearing death, sends Navi the fairy to deliver the lad a summons. In order to test young Link’s courage, the Great Deku Tree bids Link to venture inside his hollow and break the death curse cast upon him by a wicked man in black. Link complies, but his efforts are for naught; the Great Deku Tree’s death was sealed in the pages of fate before his attempt had even begun. With his last breath, the Great Deku Tree bestows upon Link the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald, and entreats him to travel to Hyrule Castle and seek an audience with Princess Zelda. After traveling across Hyrule Field and passing through the Castle Town, Link quickly realizes that speaking to the princess of Hyrule would not be a simple matter; many guards stand watch, alert and ready to catch any trespassers. However, he manages to infiltrate the castle, bypassing the front gate and evading all the guards in his path. When he reaches the castle itself, the raised drawbridge seems an insurmountable obstacle. However, Link discovers an unguarded water drain by the castle moat and manages to squeeze through the hole, emerging within the castle garden. Many more guards are on patrol here, but Link is able to evade them all and sneak into the castle courtyard. In this courtyard his fate converges with that of the young princess of Hyrule. Princess Zelda tells Link of her prophetic dreams, explaining that she had seen him come from the forest and break through a veil of darkness, accompanied by a fairy guide and bearing a green and shining stone. She also warns him about Ganondorf, the desert man clad in black whom Zelda believes is symbolized by the dark clouds of her dreams, and his evil intention to steal the Triforce of Legend from the Sacred Realm. With the power of the goddesses, his desire to subjugate the world would be realized. In order to do this, Ganondorf would require not only the three Spiritual Stones of Hyrule, but also the mystical Ocarina of Time. Zelda insists that Link track down the other two Spiritual Stones, so that they might beat Ganondorf to the Triforce and put an end to his plot. Link sets out for Death Mountain and Zora's Domain, where he succeeds in assisting both the Gorons and the Zoras in quelling the calamities that Ganondorf had wrought in his pursuit of the Triforce and is awarded with the other two Spiritual Stones, the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire for his efforts. Zelda and Impa flee from GanondorfHe returns to Hyrule Castle to inform Zelda of his success, only to witness his nightmare come to pass. Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle in an attempt to steal the Ocarina of Time, and Princess Zelda was forced to flee with her loyal attendant Impa in order to keep the sacred relic from Ganondorf’s hands. As she passes Link on the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town, she throws the ocarina into the moat to give him the chance to enter the Sacred Realm and retrieve the Triforce. In hot pursuit, Ganondorf charges across the drawbridge, blasting Link with dark magic when he tries to stand in his way. Dismissing Link as no credible threat to his power, he speeds off in his pursuit of the princess. Link draws the Master SwordWhen Link retrieves the Ocarina of Time from the moat, he receives a telepathic message from Zelda, bidding him to play the Song of Time in front of the Temple of Time's altar. Link makes his way to the Temple of Time, and proceeds to use the four keys to open the Door of Time. Beyond it lies the Master Sword, the blade of evil’s bane, resting in the Pedestal of Time. Link draws the blade, unlocking the gateway to the Sacred Realm. But then the Master Sword, though accepting Link as its wielder, seals him away in the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf, who had suspected that Link might have already held the keys to the Sacred Realm, mocks him for practically giving him the Triforce. Link watches helplessly as Ganondorf passes him by and crosses over into the Sacred Realm. The Hero of Time A dramatic poster depicting several key characters from ''Ocarina of Time''The Triforce is a scale that measures the three virtues ruled by the goddesses, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of one who holds the sacred triangle carries all three of these forces in balance, that one will acquire the Triforce intact, the divine authority to govern all. If one’s heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts, and only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce: that part which embodies the force that one most believes in. If an unbalanced heart would seek the Triforce, then that one must strive to acquire the two lost parts, which will rest within two others chosen by destiny who will hold the crest of the goddesses on the backs of their hands. When Ganondorf laid his hands upon the Triforce, the prophecy came to pass. The Triforce split into its three parts, and only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hands. Ganondorf proceeded to conquer the Sacred Realm, and became the self-proclaimed King of Evil, but his lust for power was not yet satisfied. In order to gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started hunting for those chosen by destiny to hold the other two Triforce parts that had escaped his grasp. However, there also existed a prophecy of deliverance from evil. It spoke of five Sages, who dwelt in five temples. Together with a hero chosen by the goddesses, the awakened ones would bind the evil power and return the light of peace to the world. Because of the evil power that now flowed from the sacred temples, however, the Sages could not hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm, and so over seven brutal years Ganondorf’s powers of darkness, enhanced by the Triforce of Power, ran unchecked across all of Hyrule. However, his hunt for the other two pieces was in vain, for their bearers had all but disappeared from the world. His search for Princess Zelda was futile, for she had gone into hiding, and Link was sealed within the Sacred Realm. Still, Ganondorf’s power went virtually unopposed and in seven short years he transformed the once pristine land into a world of monsters and darkness. The final confrontationWhen it seemes that all hope has died, Link appears as if from nowhere. A mysterious man named Sheik, one of the survivors of the ancient Sheikah tribe, tells him of Ganondorf’s conquest over the last seven years, and of the legend of the Sages. Wielding the blade of evil’s bane, Link sets out to break the curse on all of the sacred temples. After freeing the six Sages, Link returns to the Temple of Time and discovers that there is in fact a seventh Sage: Sheik, who is in fact Princess Zelda herself in disguise as a Sheikah to avoid Ganondorf’s pursuits, and was awaiting Link’s return all along. Princess Zelda had been the one chosen to receive the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link in turn had received the third piece, the Triforce of Courage. Link had been completely unaware of this. In revealing herself to him, however, Zelda also exposes herself to Ganondorf, who has been waiting for just such a moment and promptly kidnaps her, bringing her to his tower fortress, constructed where Hyrule Castle had stood before its destruction. Link breaks the barrier around the fortress with the help of the six awakened Sages. Storming the keep, he confronts Ganondorf, and a climactic battle unfolds over the fate of Hyrule and the Triforce. Without a strong and righteous mind, Ganondorf could not control the power of the gods, and so he was felled by Link’s hand. The Sages, their power now restored, cast the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the Evil Realm that had been the Sacred Realm before becoming stained by Ganondorf's evil. Princess Zelda herself then seals the gateway, and thus, Ganondorf the dark lord vanishes from Hyrule. Zelda instructs Link to lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time, closing the road between times, and she sends him to his original time. After Link went back to his original time, and he still acknowledged about Hyrule's fate, he went towards Princess Zelda in order to prevent such fate for Hyrule. Link, who traveled through time to save the land, would be forever known in legend as the Hero of Time. Category:Zelda Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:"E" rated Category:Action Category:Adventure